Pridwyr's Necklace
While the vast expanse of space is mostly empty, the collective debris of billions of years has to end up somewhere, and in the Pridwyr system, it's given the nickname of 'Necklace' A wide asteroid belt that covers most of the distance between Grin'tyr and Whaelan. The Necklace is a wealth of resources that has slowly been taken advantage of with the system's recolonisation by the Imperium. While the provides everything from rare minerals and metals to continent-sized hunks of ice, the stations that are officially sanctioned are vastly outnumbered by those that aren't. A thriving community of low-lifes, outcasts and pirates roam the system, operating out of hundreds of bases hidden within the depths of the belt. This community has slowly grown over the decades as people seek a life free from Imperial rule, and a shaky and unspoken compromise has been reached that allows both to work unimpeded. Though this truce varies from station to station in it's reason for being, it is upheld, because to make noise is to invite scrutiny from the eyes of the Imperial giant, and none wish to disturb that. Mining Stations Crow's Hammer A mining station set on the outer limits of the field, the Hammer is a large mining station that relies on dozens of large mining haulers and craft to bring in resources to it's great claws to be stripped bare. While the station itself can handle most general raw materials they specialise in Delinite crystal, found in great veins that penetrate to the core of most asteroids. As a hardened glass-type material it's use in all facets of Imperial building and technology mean that it is in high demand, sometime putting a strain on the facility itself. In these strained times it has been noted that several independent groups will be hired in from the belt to help pick up the slack, and while the nature of these men is dubious, it gets the job done. By His Grace Two smaller stations linked up by various bridges and tethers, the extensive docking capabilities of this minig facility allows for a thriving trade business to augment the facilities normal function. While the station has no specialised gear for mining very rare materials, the Senior Foreman has some ties to nobility in the Sahaqiel Reach, and as such has managed to have a permanently stationed astropathic choir to remain in contact with the sub-sector at large. This variety work allows the station to remain afloat as any particular shortages in profit from mining can be recouped through trade tax or a special fund to keep the astropathic choir running from the Sub-sector's Government. Sun Dodger Running along the sunward edge of the asteroid belt stands the blocky and pitted surface of the 'Sun Dodger' station, it's ugly and thick outer shell protecting it's occupants as they work the 'sun's blood' from the asteroid field. While being known as Sun Blood amongst the locals, the gems specifically being harvested and process and more commonly known as 'Sun Rubys' While rare even amongst the dense asteroids of Pridwyr, it is a symbol of status and high birth amongst the nobles of the sub-sector, who prize it above all other gems. Said to radiate with the warmth of the Emperor who brought his light to the systems, the gem soaks up the significant amounts of radiation emitted by the sun while in the void, and has to be cleansed and stored for decades before it is safe to wear. Thanks to this long process the demand quickly outpaced the supply for the gems, and their price skyrocketed to the point that one of the Senior Foreman decided to mine the gem exclusively ever since. Category:The Everveil Category:Loyalist Category:Imperium Category:Asteroid Belt